


'til death do us part

by paniqatd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really just them being newly wed husbands, there's mentions of some nsfw stuff but it's mostly in passing, they just really love each other okay pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniqatd/pseuds/paniqatd
Summary: Husband, Steve giddily thoughts, and he kisses the tip of his husband’s(!!!) nose as they continue their dance.They’ve got a whole life ahead of them, and Steve couldn’t wait.(basically this is just them being in love and me making up for my other work, "remember us this way")
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song I'm talking about: https://youtu.be/ChcR2gKt5WM
> 
> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated!

It was a beautiful sight, is what it is.

They’re dancing on the rooftop, the lights of New York illuminating the world under their feet as they slowly sway on the concrete. The stars twinkled, yet it’s all in vain compared to how brightly Tony’s eyes shined when Steve asked for a dance, and the soft melodic notes of the song playing on Tony’s phone somehow managed to overpower all the usual sounds of traffic of a busy night.

_ This wasn’t the plan at all _ , Steve muses in his head and he chuckles. They were supposed to head to their room to start their honeymoon (assuming that they weren’t  _ already _ in a honeymoon phase eversince they started dating, depending on who you asked), if the heated kisses and needy groans on the way up were anything to go by, but one look at Tony, shining and so brilliant, under the night sky and suddenly Steve couldn’t let the moment pass. He sneakily took Tony’s phone, tugged him out into the fresh air, and here they were.

There on the rooftop, arms around each other as their foreheads stay firmly together, smiling like concussed goons as Andrea Bocelli croons like a nightingale.

_ Fly like a cannonball _

_ Straight to my soul _

_ Tear me to pieces and make me feel whole _

“What’s so funny, Cap?” Tony asks in a low voice, as if they have to be quiet when they’re the only people there, so that the moment isn’t broken. Steve shakes his head, still smiling, and passes a thumb across Tony’s cheek. “Nothing, just found it funny how we ended up here when you were ready to drop to your knees in the elevator,” Steve teases and this time, Tony snorts.

“Keep talking like that and I will,” he says, and maybe two years ago, halfway to the moment they got married, both of them would’ve been back to being aroused, and maybe they would bite, nip and suck each others tongues as they shed their clothes and continue their way to their bedroom. 2 years ago they would’ve done all that yet today is different, because this is the day they are officially each others’ in paper and by law, and they have a whole life ahead of them; as best friends, as partners, as lovers, as husbands.

_ Husband _ , Steve giddily thoughts, and he kisses the tip of his husband’s(!!!) nose as they continue their dance.

They twirl around, and the crescendo heightens, and suddenly Steve sees a whole life ahead of them. He sees him and Tony, buying a house that’s just  _ theirs _ , watches themselves lounging around as the paint in the nursery dries until a small dog barks at them to feed it. Steve feels the soft skin of a baby girl (Maria, because Tony said he’d name his daughter after his mother and Steve hasn’t stopped thinking about it since Tony told him that) in Tony’s arms as Steve brushes a strand of her brown curly hair away from her forehead in the dark of said nursery, and he can picture how soft and gentle Tony would be to their daughter. He envisions messy baths after messy meals, trips to the zoo, sketchbooks full of his family and 4-year-old drawings stuck on the fridge’s door with letter magnets, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted and more.

Tony sighs, a beautiful contented lilt on its tail-end, and his nose bumps slightly against Steve’s before his head tilts and they’re kissing. It’s a soft press of their lips, and loving touch as Steve slides his hand from his cheek to his nape while Tony’s mess up his hair, and through it all they don’t stop dancing.

They’ve got a whole life ahead of them, and Steve couldn’t wait.

_ Fall on me _

_ With open arms _

_ Fall on me _

_ From where you are _

_ Fall on me _

_ With all your light _

_ With all your light _

  
  
  


_ With all your light _


End file.
